


Sounds like a personal problem

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bartenders, Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Implied Crush, Jazz Clubs, Late Night Conversations, Minor Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Past Kaemugi, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Sarcasm, Short & Sweet, Soft Drinks, They are like in their 20s, alcohol mention, background pairings are mentioned, bro some of them are MARRIED how crazy is that, little a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Oh, that’s why you wanted to come to this one? To see your new girlfriend” kind of a jab in the chest. She’s so happy for Ibuki, but wow the timing is terrible on that one. “I’ll just take a Shirley Temple”“That’s it?” The new woman sounds horrified. Oh no, Kaede ordered a non-alcoholic drink! Whatever shall she do? “Not even a drop of vodka?”---Ibuki takes Kaede to a club to wind down after a break up
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Mioda Ibuki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Kudos: 17





	Sounds like a personal problem

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fan of this but hey! Toxic wanted me to write some Kaemaki and here we are  
> Note: I do not dislike Kaemugi!! I just needed to think of a past relationship and that's the first one I thought about

“Ibuki...I really don’t want to be here” she’s trying to pull away, but the musician is surprisingly strong. Kaede wants to spend the rest of the night in her room and devour the pint of ice cream, not surrounded by strangers and fun. Now it’s not the time to party or have an exciting time, she is too upset for that. “Can you just take me back to my apartment? I know you’re just trying to cheer me up, but I’m not in the mood”

“Ibuki doesn’t want you to sit in your room all day” she pouts with hands on her hips, “We can stay here for an hour, then when Kaede is ready to leave we will leave! Deal?”

“Deal” Kaede sighs. Clubs such as this used to be her go-to spot. She had many gigs here with Sayaka and Ibuki, then met wonderful people throughout the years. She met Mikan when someone passed out in the middle of the performance, sweet woman. Kaito and Shuichi were a married couple that went to a club every Thursday, for Trivia, and Kaede loved listening to them freak out about answers. She sits by the piano and laughs, they work well together. Oh, there was also Rantaro and Kirumi, a couple that sprouted because of this club. Rantaro met the bartender Kirumi and years later they are planning a wedding. Then there was Tsumugi, who adored her music, good friends, and became a little more than friends. 

“Ibuki...why did you have to pick this club?” She holds up her arms, the club’s atmosphere isn’t a rave but more of a quiet jazz club. It’s crowded, probably because an extremely hot woman with a beautiful voice is on stage today (Sonia, they called her the Jazz princess). “Where I met Tsumugi?! You know, we broke up a couple of days ago?”

“Oh, Ibuki messed up there” she chuckles and scratches the back of her neck, “Kaede might have a good time! Let’s go get a drink!”

Ibuki pulls her to the bar, seeing a couple of familiar faces and waving at them. Kirumi is working and currently sliding a margarita to Ryouma. Peko is cleaning some glasses, and someone she never met. She had long chocolate brown hair and deadly (yet pretty) red eyes. She’s talking to Korekiyo, who is drizzling chocolate on top of a drink. Ibuki, a surprise to no one, takes a seat closest to Peko and winks at her. The bartender gives her a side-eye and prepares a drink for her. 

“Oh, that’s why you wanted to come to this one? To see your new girlfriend” kind of a jab in the chest. She’s so happy for Ibuki, but  _ wow  _ the timing is terrible on that one. “I’ll just take a Shirley Temple”

“That’s it?” The new woman sounds horrified. Oh no, Kaede ordered a non-alcoholic drink! Whatever shall she do? “Not even a drop of vodka?”

“Not in the mood” Kaede loves ordering the green tea shots. Kirumi is the best at making them, adding enough to not have you too dazed but give a nice buzz. “You see...I—“

“Don’t care” the bartender cuts her off and slides the glass over to Kaede.  _ Was that necessary?! The others are usually nice, especially Gonta.  _

“Really?”

“I was joking, what’s up?” Her hand rested on the edge of the platform. Odd, there are several scars along her arm, large ones. Where has she been? “Maki is my name, I’ve seen you around before. I like your music”

“Huh…” She swirls her drink and takes a swig. Lemon Lime soda instead of Ginger Ale, it tastes better. Kaede licks her lips and takes another large sip. “Well, I’m Kaede. Recently went through a break-up”

“Sounds like a personal problem” she snaps, “What did you do?”

“I...Ugh,” Kaede’s violet eyes narrow, “No, it’s just...didn’t work out. Lots of...whatever”

“Go on, I don’t have all day” Maki’s tone is unfriendly, hostile, cold, and her eyes say...the same thing. “Did one of you cheat? One too many arguments? Abusive? Bad habits?”

“Oh, none of that” Although she has experienced one some years ago, never again. “Tsumugi and I...well, I’m sure we were a little too fast with our relationship. We didn’t think about it and too into the moment I guess? Then we sort of drifted apart...and yeah” The cherry bubbly taste in her form started to taste bitter as she kept talking, “And I miss her. I really liked her, but I don’t think she liked me that much…”

“Not like how these two are?” She eyes over at Peko and Ibuki. One did all of the talking, utter nonsense and whatever is on her mind. The other listens with her eyes quite soft. They like each other so much, Ibuki mentions that Peko is her soulmate, her one and only. 

“Do you think I will be able to find love again?” she asks, “I know that sounds like a stupid question...but I for one adored the idea of being with someone for the rest of my life, romantically, getting married, having a family. Ah, I’m dumping all of this on you Maki, sorry about that”

“...I say it’s possible” the tone isn’t as harsh and she smiles. It’s a half-smile and lasts for a short time, but Kaede takes it in. She’s very pretty, Kaede admits. “Now, do you want another Shirley Temple?”

“Actually...add just a little vodka. Don’t worry, we are taking a cab~” Kaede winks at Maki, and she swore that there’s a hint of blush on her cheeks.

“Hm, whatever…”

Okay, maybe she’s pleased that Ibuki picked this place for tonight. Gotta give thanks to Peko for working here and capturing Ibuki’s heart. Speaking of her, she’s raising an eyebrow at Kaede.  _ Don’t even try, Peko. _

And with that, she’s given a new drink and keeps talking with Maki. Still static and cold, but opening up to her. A bartender for three years, worked at strip clubs at one point, had her fair share in relationships, bisexual (She’s saving THAT for later), and good with kids. Kaede likes her, not _ likes _ likes her, just a nice friend.  _ Right? _

“Kaede! Are you ready to go? It’s been an hour” Ibuki presses her palms her cheeks and tilts her head to the side, “Ibuki can call the cab”

“...We can stay a little longer”

Peko and Ibuki let out a sigh of relief. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm putting this out some anime call FLCL is on and I am slightly invested


End file.
